lucky us huh?
by purpleanime
Summary: gizmo and mammoth were mistreated&tortured in jail,jinx steps in. once family always family. strange rampling fanfic,i'm a newbie so no flames,constutive critics are welcome. hint of flinx because come on wouldn't u! revised so it makes a bit more sense.


Disclaimer: I don't own the titans and I never will….*sniff* I need a moment to compose myself…

"mikey!!" she shouted shoving the guard aside hugging the small teen letting a few tears fall as the small dwarf looked up at her almost scared. The guard sent her a death glare before he could open his mouth, kid flash stopped him.

"be thankful all she did was shove you, it could have been a lot worse." He commented, the guards scowl only deepened.

"she's got 15 minutes." He reminded, kid flash nodded as the guard left the room.

Kid set his eyes on the bad luck witch and her "brother" as she called them, to any old super hero they were just gizmo and mammoth, the mad boy genius and the beastly juggernaut but to her they were…mikey and barry her annoying kid brother who liked to tinker with everything and her protective older brother how wouldn't let fly near her.

"what did they do to you Mikron…" she said in soft voice stroking his bald head gently. He didn't respond he just nestled in her arms. She cried more tears as she saw how tired and hungry he looked, this wasn't her mikey…not the fireball of energy and fury, he was an empty shell…broken… defeated.

"niki…what are you doing here?" he asked in small voice, sounding completely out of character…his usually high energy voice sound like a dull tone. His grey looked up to meet hers, the pink seem to make him happy reminding him color did still exist…just not inside these walls.

"mikey, I won't let keep you in this torture chamber a minute longer!!" she explained. "these- these monster, they won't get away with this, you along with every prisoner in Simmon's juvenile correctional facility is being freed and sent to a proper facility."

"how'd you-." She stop him midsentence.

"I've been suspicious of this place since the moment I visited you! I thought it was just paranoia but…

"she was right to begin with, apparently Mr. Simmon's father was killed by a meta-human, it seemed the grudge never left him, after her last visit with mammoth…well you know what happened, jinx insisted we check out the facility, turns out your sister got a sixth sense for danger." Kid flash finished running a hand through his hair showing his uneasiness.

"tell me something I don't know." The boy snipped back.

"yeah well we told robin we suspected foul play and he had someone come in undercover…I didn't know some one could hate you that much just for…this." He said with sad glaze in his eyes.

"who was it?" mikey asked. Jinx didn't look him in eyes.

"kole." She replied solemnly. "she's better but- she told us how they beat you, how they starve you…how they humiliate you."

"this place isn't gonna be around a second longer, after this titans will holding meeting to see where it's best to spread all of you guys, you and mammoth will headed to jump city juvie, it not best but trust me, it better than this." Kid flash commented.

The young genius sighed. "from one hell to another." His statement bit at jinx more harshly than he had expected, her eyes misted with guilt filled tears.

"I know but listen…this…what they did to you here, this isn't what you deserved hell no one deserved this mikey…I was such an idiot…I was so caught up in- in

"being a sell out." He finished not missing the glare kid flash sent his way but to tired to send his own.

"in changing mikey." She corrected. "but that didn't mean we weren't family, I knew jail was tough so I didn't think anything of it but after I saw barry, I knew something was wrong, he couldn't remember my name…he could barely remember his own." She said holding in a sob. He nodded remember how lost his brother in arms had become.

"they did horrible things to him…to you, to all these people, criminals or not your still human…your still kids." She replied. "the new facility is one of the best, you'll locked up but not like this…and…I'll get to visit any day I want." She added he gave her a ghost of smile, it seemed almost hopeful.

"that be nice." He replied as the witch tighten the hug. Her tears seemed never ending, kid flash couldn't help but feel his heartache while seeing her in so much pain.

"listen this is against regulation but…screw them, after what you've been through they'd better let it slide." She said holding her usually powerful tone, she went into her bag and took out his goggles, his favorite black and green goggles. The boy genius lit up, it been so long since he'd seen anything that reminded his of his hobby, he loved to create! He loved to invent! Jinx always encouraged him in his abilities though he was always too cocky to admit he need it.

"niki…this is…" his eyes teared up.

"mikey you have a gift… but all your life you were taught to use it for evil, these people repressed it, and nearly robbed it from you, that not what I want for you, you deserved punishment not torture, I promise I won't let anyone take it from you." She replied soothingly.

Mikey cried on her chest sobbing showing one of his few moments of weakness. His biggest fear was losing his ability…to be small inside just like he was outside. She kissed his forehead.

"It's all okay now, cause I'm here and I'm going to take care of you and barry, we'll be a family one day soon I promise." She said her eyes glowing with warmth

She hugged even tighter leaving the small boy to wonder what had changed her so much…Niki was always good to him but… her voice, her eyes, her spirit, she was still niki but just not as lost or angry, she seemed gentler and more trusting, that shield she'd built around herself, the one even he had trouble with, was broken, and all that was left was the person she'd always wanted to be, he looked over to the speedster… who looked back both held solemn expression, perhaps it had been the _hero's _doing, he had broken the shield and freed his sister.

Kidflash was confused as he saw gizmo give him trace of smile while mouthing the words "_thank you." _At that very moment the guard barged in.

"times up." He warned, the hex witch gave him a glare while gizmo felt the small light hope in him dim down. Kid flash gave her a pleading look asking her to comply with the guard. Jinx growled in frustration and released gizmo from her hug.

"don't forget what I told you mikey." She whispered. " well be together soon."

He nodded grasping his goggles tightly against his chest. " I won't." he promised.

She wiped her tears and headed for the door with kid flash, before kid could leave the room gizmo called out to him.

"hey! Pitsniffer!!" he taunted getting a glare from the hero. Gizmo face soften surprising him.

"take care of her, if see so much as scratch on her-

"if such a thing were to happen you have my permission to find out what makes me tick." He finished meaning every word he said.

"oh I will and I'll do it slowly." He threatened. Kid flash only shook his head.

"back to basics mikey." He teased.

"who said you could call me that!!" he shouted fire in eyes returning.

"oh jus-

"Wally lets go I don't wanna be late for the meeting!!!" Jinx called from outside the room, a sick grin appeared on the mad scientist face. While kid flashed wished the earth would sallow him up.

"wally huh?" mikey taunted smirking.

"shut it." he replied scowling as he left the room.

"see ya soon _wally_ !" he shouted loudly mortifying the speedster to no end.

The door slam shut behind him as wally went to jinx's side.

"Nikhita don't call me that while I'm in uniform!" he voiced blushing, jinx gave him an apologetic look.

"oh! Right I'm sorry- I've just gotten so used to…I won't forget next time." She promised, unable to resist her sad eyes, he immediately forgave her.

"agh! It's okay nothing to get upset over! I just- …. You wanna get something to eat?" he finished lamely. Jinx giggled at his inability to think around her.

"sure **"**_**kid flash**_**"** I'd like that." She replied taking his hand in hers, the redhead blushed but composed himself wearing small grin.

"just can't keep your hands off, can ya?" he teased, she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"don't ruin the moment wally." She whispered. He tensed up at the feel of her lips blushing profoundly, feeling his voice leave him he merely nodded.

She looked back at the facility.

_"all of us mikey, me , you , barry and…"_ her eyes glance over at the smiling pretty boy._" And wally too, we'll be a family, just like old times…only better… lucky us huh?"_


End file.
